Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle charging unit removably connected to a charging cable connected to an external power supply.
Description of the Background Art
In recent years, plug-in vehicles such as EVs (Electric Vehicles) and PHVs (Plug-in Hybrid Vehicles) have been developed, which include a system for charging a power storage device with power supplied from an external power supply such as a plug-in station. Such a plug-in vehicle has a charging unit on a side face of the vehicle to allow external charging through a charging cable.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-131772 discloses a charging unit including an inlet connectable with a charging cable, a guide for guiding the charge connector of the charging cable to a connection position in the inlet, and a light source for emitting light to the guide. The charging unit is provided in a power feed compartment provided in the body of a vehicle.